


I made you a ring, dork!

by RickyGerard9843



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Supergirl (TV 2015) RPF
Genre: Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor Friendship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Idiots in Love, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Love, Making Up, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickyGerard9843/pseuds/RickyGerard9843
Summary: It may start a little confusing so my apologies for that. But I hope you will still like the story anyway
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers & Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 175





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It may start a little confusing so my apologies for that. But I hope you will still like the story anyway

Kara just entered her apartment with a bag full of takeout and just as she wanted to close the door behind her, a foot was put between the door. 

“Little Danvers, wait a second.”

Kara turned around. “What?”

Maggie entered the apartment after Kara as the blonde was already at the kitchen counter to collect a plate for her potstickers.

“You didn’t let me finish before,” the Latina said with a gently look on her face.

Kara rolled her eyes. “Oh for Rao’s sake! Why wouldn’t you just let it go?”

“Because you love each other?” Maggie said and Kara knew she was talking about Lena.

Kara snorted. “Well, if she loves me THAT much, she wouldn’t be working like 24/7 right? I may be lucky to see her for two minutes in a week or so. And we are dating for over a year now.”

Maggie sighed. “You know her company means a lot to her. She wants to change the world. Kinda like you do as Supergirl.”

Kara pointed her index finger at her sister in law. “That is not the same, Maggie.”

“Because?” Maggie looked at her with a challenging look.

“Because...” Kara sighed ad popped a potsticker into her mouth. “Whatever.” 

“So you are not going to make up with her?” Maggie asked.

“Nope, not gonna happen.” Kara replied as she wanted to walk to the sofa.

“Okay, in that case you leave me no choice,” Maggie said and before Kara could react to anything, she felt handcuffs around her wrists. She wanted to break them with her super strength, but she noticed she was powerless. 

“Yeah, we built red sunlight into them,” Maggie smirked and Kara shot daggers at the Latina. “Don’t look at me like that, Little Danvers. “You are coming with me.”

Before they left the apartment, Maggie pulled out her phone and helt it against her ear. “Hon? Yeah it’s me. We have a code red.” She waited to hear the response. “Okay, I’ll meet you there.”

“Were are we going?” Kara asked before they left the apartment.

Maggie had a devilish smile on her face. “You will see in a few minutes.”

***

“Luthor, why are you still in the office?” Alex asked as she barked in unannounced. 

Lena looked up confused but as she saw her girlfriends sister, she shot down her laptop immediately.

“Jesus, Alex,” the CEO said annoyed. 

“Having secrets over there?” Alex asked curious as she pointed at the CEO’s laptop.

“That’s none of your business,” Lena replied. “Now, how can I help you?”

Alex sat down on the chair right in front of Lena’s desk. “You could start by telling me, why you are working late again instead of spending time with your girlfriend.”

Lena leaned back into her chair as she crossed her arms. “Are relationship problems a DEO matter nowadays, yes?”

“If those problems include my little sister, then yes,” Alex said. But then she went on way softer. “You can talk to me, you know that right? Even if Kara is my sister, if she has done something that hurt you...”

“She hasn’t,” Lena interrupted the redhead. 

Alex looked at the CEO with narrowed eyes.

“Really, she hasn’t. There is something, but I can’t talk about it yet. To anyone.”

“So, you’re not going to make it up with her?” Alex asked as she stood up and walking around the desk.

“What are you doing?” Lena asked but before Alex replied, the redhead pulled the CEO from her chair, dragged her arms behind her back and tied her with handcuffs.

“What the fuck, Alex.”

“If you don’t want it the soft way, you’re going to get it the hard way,” Alex said and then she dragged Lena out of her office.

***

Lena was pushed into a interrogation room at the DEO. Before Alex pushed her into the room softly, she un-cuffed the green-eyed and then locked the door behind her.

Lena started to bang on the door. “Let me out of here, you peace of...!”

“Not going to work, I already tried that,” a familiar voice said.

Lena turned around and noticed Kara who was sitting on a chair at the interrogation table.

“Why don’t you use your stupid powers to break open that God damned door?” she asked.

Kara smirked and then pointed to the sealing. As Lena looked up, she noticed a red light bulb instead of the usual white one.

“Red sunlight,” Kara said sheepishly.

Lena rolled her eyes. “Of course it is red sunlight.” She looked at the huge mirror behind Kara and walked straight to it hitting with her bare fists on the glass.

“Let us out of here, stupid idiots!”

Suddenly, Alex voice sounded through the intercom. “Nope, it’s not going to happen. Since the two of you don’t bother to talk things through on your own, we as your friends feel obliged to give you a little push in the right direction.”

Lena looked in the mirror, watching her green eyes almost spit fire, knowing that Alex was right behind that wall. She gritted her teeth. “We are no longer friends, Director,” she said.

“Whatever,” Alex voice sounded into the room. “You will stay here though until the two of you talked. And just that you know: We don’t have anything better to do for the rest of the night.”

Lena gave up. She knew Alex well enough to realize that it was pointless to resist, because Alex had the upper hand in this situation. And the Luthor in her hated that.

The CEO walked back to the table and took a seat in front of Kara. She looked at two blue eyes who were scanning her from the top to the bottom.

“So Alex, huh,” the blonde started.

“Did you set her up to this?” Lena snapped.

Kara blinked a few times. “Wait what? No!”

“Then why are we here and not at home?”

“Oh so you still know where you live, right? Because I was afraid that you may have forgotten that.”

Lena’s eyes went wide. “What does that supposed to mean?” 

“It means that we’re supposed to live together but for some funny reason, I never get to see you because you’re always working!” Kara yelled out.

“You know how important my job is to me. And...”

“More important as your girlfriend?”

Suddenly ‘my heart will go on - by Celine Dion’ started to play through the intercom. Both women turned around to the mirror with similar anger in their gazes. 

“Fuck off!” they both yelled almost at the same time and the music stopped abruptly. 

Then Kara turned her gaze back to Lena. “I just miss you,” she said a lot kinder as a few moments ago.

“I miss you too,” Lena replied, moving her chair closer to Kara. Her hands were searching for the blondes and as she found them, she tangled their fingers together.

“I am not working late,” she started.

Kara’s eyes went wide because she clearly misunderstood the situation at this point. “So what is it that you’re doing all the time then? What is more important like putting some effort in your relationship?” Kara ripped her hands away from Lena. “Wait a second... Is there some one else?”

Lena raised an eyebrow. She felt her blood starting to boil again and she tried to put that anger away.

“Girls...” Alex voice shouted through the intercom.

Again, both woman turned to the mirror: “Shut up!” they said again at the same time before looking back at each other.

Lena stood op from her chair, looking down at Kara. “How can you even suggest that? You know I love you with all my heart!”

Kara was standing now too. “You just admitted that you lied to me as you are telling me all the time you overworked.”

“So you take that conclusion from it?” Lena asked.

“Wouldn’t you do the same?” Kara asked.

“Well... NO.”

“So what were you doing all the time then?”

“I can’t tell you that.”

“Why?” Kara almost yelled out. “Tell me, now!”

“I really can’t, Kara. Please.”

“Tell me!” 

“I WAS MAKING A RING FOR YOU BECAUSE I WANT TO PROPOSE TO YOU, YOU DORK!” Lena finally blurted out.

Kara felt her knees go week and she let herself fall back into her chair again. “What?” she asked.

Lena kneeled in front of her, taking both of the blondes hands and looked deeply into her eyes. “I know you don’t like expensive stuff,” she explained softly. “So I wanted to do something special. So after work I was hiding in one of my labs starting to make an engagement ring for you. I couldn’t talk about it so I just made up that I had to overwork.”

Lena let out a deep sigh.

“But I am realizing now that instead I kinda neglect you. And I am sorry for that. There is no one else, Kara. You are the only one for me. You always have and always will be. I just wanted to ask you to marry me.”

Tears appeared into both girls eyes.

“Yes,” Kara said suddenly out of nothing.

“Excuse me?”

“I said yes. Like in I do want to marry you.”

“You do?” Lena didn’t know why she was surprised. “But I haven’t finish the ring yet.”

“Don’t care,” Kara said. “You can propose to me like you ment to when you finished it. But for now you will know that the answer will be yes.”

There was a silence between them before Lena pulled Kara into a tight hug.

“I love you, dork.”

“You are a dork yourself,” Kara replied playfully.

“But you love me for it,” Lena said as she pressed a tender kiss on Kara’s lips.

“Always have and always will,” Kara whispered before she deepened their kiss.


	2. A romantic scavenger hunt

Two weeks went by after the fight in the DEO and things went back to normal. Lena wasn’t working over anymore and if she did, she would text Kara. They had lots of romantic candle light dinners and they talked again, much as a relieve for their friends.

Tonight was game night and it happend to be at Lena’s apartment. Although they were dating for a year and they spent almost every night together, they had decided to keep their own places just to have a place for their own if they needed one.

Game night was every Friday night and last week they spent it together at Nia’s. Lena was there too and it was the first time since months that she joined the club. Kara couldn’t be happier about it. 

Of course Lena teamed up with Winn and both nerds crushed the others at every single game. But they had still lots of fun. After game night, Lena and Kara spent the night at Kara’s and they had sex for the first time since six months. After the sex they cuddled against each other and they talked for a little bit. Lena had apologized once more for her behavior and Kara just kissed her forehead and said they were okay now. After that they fell asleep.

Before Kara entered her apartment, she received a text from Lena: “I love you!”

Kara smiled and her cheeks heated up.

“Love you too. See you later.”

“I can’t wait.” Lena responded and after that Kara entered her apartment.

As she walked in, she noticed something odd. There was a package at the dinner table and she was sure that it wasn’t there this morning as she left to work. On the package, there was an enveloppe. Her name was written on it in and she recognized Lena’s handwriting. Curious as she was, she opened the enveloppe. 

“Would you like to play a little game? If yes, look inside the package. Its content of will fit perfectly on you. Get dressed and go to our favorite place.”

Kara read the note and smiled. A scavenger hunt? She loved them. She looked at her watch and noticed game night wouldn’t get started in about two hours, so there was plenty of time to play this game.

She opened the package and found a beautiful blue dress in it. Lena had once told her that if she wore blue, the colour of her eyes would come out perfectly. 

Kara didn’t hesitate and changed as quickly as she could. After she changed, she thought about the place Lena would mean. There were so many places they loved to go together, but there was one place which stand out: Noonan’s.

She grabbed her purse and her keys and left the apartment. It took her ten minutes to get to the diner. As soon as she entered, a waitress walked straight to her. The woman smiled softly at her. “Ms Danvers?”

“Uhm... yes?” 

“Come with me, please.” The waitress walked Kara to a table in the other corner of the diner. As Kara sat down, she almost immediately came back with a strawberry milkshake and a bowl of chocolate donuts. As she put them down, Kara noticed another enveloppe.

She looked at the waitress confused because she had expected to meet Lena here, but apparently that wasn’t going to happen. She shrugged as she took a large sip of her milkshake and had a bite of her donut before opening the enveloppe. There was another letter in it: “My dear Kara. Having lunch dates with you after we first met became the highlight of my day. I love to see how you can enjoy food and that you’re not trying to hide that at all. I think you are almost as sweet as the food you love. Enjoy this little snack and then go to where we first met.”

Kara frowned. Why would Lena wanted her to go to L-Corp? She didn’t questioned it though and after she finished her donuts and milkshake, she put the letter away in her purse and walked to the counter to pay. The waitress smiled again at her and told the blonde that the order had already been paid.

Kara left the diner and took a taxi to the L-Corp building. As she entered the security, the guard came out of his office and walked her to Lena’s private elevator. Only Lena and Kara knew the access code of the elevator and once she got in it, the guard walked back.

As soon as the elevator reached the top floor, she was surprised to see Eve, waiting in front of the CEO’s office.

The young blonde smiled at Kara as she caught vision of her. She walked to her and they hugged each other. “Kara, it’s so nice to see you again,” Eve said gently.

“It is nice to see you too, Eve.” Then she looked at the office door. “Is Lena still working?”

The assistent shook her head. “She left about a hour ago but she asked me to wait until you arrived.”

“Do you know what she is up to?” Kara asked but the assistent shook her head in denial although Kara could see she was lying. 

“I was just asked to let you in,” Eve said as she opened the door to the CEO’s office.

Kara walked in and she felt immediately uncomfortable. She was never in this room without Lena and it felt odd to see the empty chair behind the desk.

She looked around in the office until her gaze felt on the coffee table. A bouquet of red roses were standing on the table and in front of the bouquet was another enveloppe.

Kara sat down on the leather sofa, opening the enveloppe and read the letter. “Darling, we had so many conversations on this sofa. After our lunch dates, our little chats between meetings became my favorite. On this sofa we got to know each other and here I found the courage to ask you out for the first time. And look at us now. We are dating for almost a year and I have to confess to you that nobody ever made me happier as you do.” 

Kara had to stop reading because she felt tears welling up in her eyes. Lena had put so much effort in this and she loved her for that. After wiping the tears out of her eyes, she continued reading.

“When you walk out of my office in a few moments, Eve will take you to the basement where my driver is waiting for you. He will bring you to me. I can’t wait to see you, my darling. I love you.”

“And I love you,” Kara whispered as she fold the letter back into the enveloppe and walked out of the office, taking the bouquet with her.

As promised, Eve was waiting for her at the elevator, doors were already open. They took the ride downstairs in silent and as the doors opened again and they walked out, the assistent turned around to Kara and gave her a hug. “Have fun tonight,” she whispered, leading her to a black SUV. Eve opened the door and let Kara get in. As soon as the door closed, the car moved.

The car drove outside of the city and Kara was wondering where they were going. As the car drove into a long driveway, she looked outside of the window and noticed they stopped at a farm. It was a beautiful farm, near the woods of National City and Kara was told that this was her destination.

She got out of the car and was left alone as she took the image of the house deep into her. It was cosy, not luxury, just perfect.

The blonde noticed a trail of red rose petals making a path to the entrance of the farm. She followed the path and even before she reached the entrance, the door went open.

Kara’s mouth fell open as Lena was standing in the doorway. She looked amazing and as Kara took a better look, she noticed that she looked exactly like when they first met.

Lena gave her a warm smile, reaching out her hand for Kara which the blonde was happy to take and Lena led her to the living room. A fire was crackling in the fireplace and Lena just looked at Kara with a look full of love.

“You found me,” she said.

Kara swallowed as she look around her surroundings. “I- I guess so,” she said.

“Do you like it here?” Lena asked.

Kara turned her gaze back to Lena. “It is amazing,” she replied.

Lena took a deep breath before she continued. “It could be ours. That means if you want it too.”

Kara’s eyes went wide. “You bought it?”

“Not yet,” the CEO corrected her. “But I would if you want me to.”

“But why? I believed you like your penthouse?”

Lena smiled. “I do, darling. But it is too small for having a family.”

“A.. family?”

Lena grabbed the blondes hands and led her to the middle of the room. “Yes, Kara. A family. I love you so much and I want to spent the rest of my life with you. And I dream about having you with me every second of the day, enjoying the silence of this environment. And when I look around this room I can imagine our kids running around and play with us. I want to grow old with you.”

Suddenly Lena went on one knee and helt a ring in front of her. It was the ring she had made in her lab, which she designed all by herself. It looked like a silver ring, interlaced with a golden line around the entire ring with on the top of it three little rubies.

“I did a lot of research about Krypton,” Lena said. “I was able to duplicate a material that we call silver on this planet and look what I graved next to it.”

Kara looked and she found something spelled in Kryptonian. “Hope,” she whispered.

Lena smiled.

“Hope, indeed. Because I hope that we will be together for ever. So I want to ask you, Kara Zor-El. Would you marry me?”

Kara’s eyes filled with tears. “I do,” she said. “I do and I want everything else you just said. This house, children, everything. I love you so much, Lee.

She crushed herself into Lena’s arms after the CEO put the ring on her finger.

They stayed in there embrace until a group of people entered the room.

“Nice place, Luthor,” Alex said as she walked in. “But why aren’t we at your place though? Did you rent this for the weekend?”

Lena and Kara looked at each other.

“This is our place from now on, Alex,” Lena replied with a smile.

Alex looked from Kara to Lena and back before her gaze went down and noticed the ring on her sisters finger.

Her eyes went went before she looked at Maggie, who was standing right next to her and then looking back at the freshly engaged women in front of her.

“You didn’t,” she stuttered.

“She did,” Kara said. “And I said yes.” She continued with a little smirk. “Again.”

Alex dropped the package of beer she was holding and walked straight to the women and took them both in an embrace. “I am so happy for the both of you.”

As she pulled herself away from the embrace, she kissed Kara on her cheek. “Seems you finally found your true love, kiddo.” 

Then she looked at Lena, kissing the woman on her forehead. “And you... welcome to our family, Luthor.”

k


End file.
